


Diplomacy

by StevetheIcecube



Series: LeoNiles Week [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Torna: The Golden Country, i don't even know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 + Fire Emblem Fates CrossoverLeo goes to visit another titan in the hope that some kind of agreement could be made. The greeting he gets is not the one he was expecting.





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the final day of Leoniles week was wildcard so I made it.....very wild.

The kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido shared a titan, which was an oddity in and of itself. There was plenty of land to go around, after all, despite the occasional words drifting on the wind of titans sinking, almost without warning, overnight. The other oddity was that the two kingdoms, Nohr in the belly of its titan and Hoshido living on the surface, were in almost constant conflict. As such, they were constantly reaching out to others for alliances.

"Would you mind greatly if you could receive the delegation from Nohr?" The request from his father was greeted with a groan from Mythra. "I understand the urgency of your task, but while waiting for Malos to make his next move it would be good if you could talk to them. That prince is far too clever for his own good."

"Prince Leo from Nohr again?" Addam asked, and his father nodded. "Let's make a party of it. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he walks into an event with the Emperor of Mor Ardain and the Aegis."

-

Safe to say, Leo was surprised. He'd travelled to Torna alone, save his blades Odin and Niles, so a greeting party of eleven put him decidedly on edge. His hand immediately flew to the tome at his side, but the ever-casual Addam threw his hands up, a huge damn smile on his face. "Prince Leo!" He called. "Good of you to drop in."

"It's a delight to see you again, Prince Addam," he said, forcing a neutral expression onto his face. Odin and Niles remained tense either side of him, and Niles shifted slightly closer, his eyes sizing up the people who had come to meet them. Leo immediately recognised the young Emperor of Mor Ardain and his blades, and from context and accounts, the blonde woman was the Aegis. But that left far too many of these people completely outside of his knowledge.

"Things are a bit hectic at the moment, which I'm sure you understand," Addam said, and Leo knew that this would come with a catch. "The King sent me to greet you, but seeing as in your letter you specified this was a social visit, would you mind terribly if you could come on patrol with my unit here?"

Leo knew immediately that the whole setup of this visit was meant to unnerve him and keep him from gaining any aid. But at the same time, he knew that Torna had very strong cultural ties to Hoshido; any form of information or connections he could gain from this would be invaluable. "Of course I can do that," he said, smiling as graciously as he could manage.

"My lord-" Niles began to object, but Leo shook his head, trying to communicate his feelings to him through their ether link. "Just be careful." The warning, the fear, all of that went unspoken. But Leo knew he would not be torn away from Niles' side while he was here. If anything, being with Addam Origo was probably the safest place in Torna.

After a moment, Leo nodded his head to Hugo Ardanach. It was a surprise to see him here, of course, but his father had established good relations with Hugo's father. They were fairly familiar with each other, though he wouldn't lie and say it felt strange to watch someone younger than him ascend to such an important position while Leo was still left running errands. Even if they were diplomatically very important errands.

"May I ask who your other companions are?" He asked, knowing that the knowledge would make Niles sit a little easier with this visit. Addam laughed, glancing around at his group. He'd called it a unit, but Leo could only see nine people fit for fighting, unless Torna was so weakened by Malos that they'd taken to recruiting children.

"Of course," he said. "This man here is Minoth, he's come from Indol to assist us against Malos. On orders from the Deacon, if you'd believe it." That certainly was interesting. Minoth's status as a flesh eater went unspoken, but Leo knew that Niles was keeping a close eye on him. "This woman here is Lora, she's a mercenary helping us out, and these are her blades Jin and Haze."

"Jin, the stolen paragon of Torna?" Odin asked. Normally he kept his mouth shut on formal visits like these, but the kind of tall tales that followed a blade like that around were exactly the kind of thing he could never resist.

"The one and only," the red haired woman said, her eyes shining with laughter. Clearly, she was used to that particular reaction. "We should probably get moving. Are you sure you two don't want to head back to the capital?" The latter words were addressed to the two yet-unintroduced children, Leo imagined.

The blond boy shook his head, while the Gormotti boy puffed out his chest and stood a little taller. "I want to talk to the bow blade," he said. "That blade weapon looks really cool." Lora chuckled, looking over to Niles for permission.

Though he hesitated for a moment, Niles nodded, and a little of the tension in the air eased. Leo was glad the boy had said something; while Niles was suspicious around adults, especially soldiers like these, he was a natural with children. It was just one of the reasons Leo loved him. One of the others was the small, gentle smile that graced his face as he showed the boy his weapon.

"I'm Milton," he said proudly, "and this is Mik. But he's shy so he'll probably just hide behind Jin." The Gormotti boy then turned to grin at the younger boy, who was definitely avoiding looking at any of them. Leo had to wonder why they had these two in their group, but it wasn't his role to criticise, only observe. He doubted he'd manage to secure aid; they never did from Torna, but he could gather intelligence and return home with that.

The group he'd been placed with were an efficient unit, to say the least. They were running a patrol for monsters straying too close to inhabited areas and checking with everyone for signs of Malos. They tore through everything they came across, and often Leo barely had time to shout a handful of incantations before a foe went down. They had a sort of easy friendliness to them too, and it didn't take long for them to relax and talk amongst themselves, despite how tense things had been when he arrived.

At the end of the day, when Leo retired to the guest quarters in Auresco, he talked the day over with Niles. Normally, when they visited another nation, they both felt on edge; Niles would volunteer to guard Leo through the night, and Leo would reluctantly accept. But that night, they both felt far more at ease. The prince's unit had been thoroughly friendly and incredibly informal, considering who was involved, and for once neither of them feared that they would come to any harm.

When Leo returned to Nohr, he told his father that while Torna always had been and always would make very good allies if they could win them over, they had enough to deal with; that said, they were in good hands and would almost definitely survive the current turmoil in Alrest and it would be unwise to antagonise them or cut ties in any way. It turned out to be the only time Leo's predictions were wildly inaccurate.

**Author's Note:**

> *obligatory joke about Hinoka and Lora that was only funny the second time I saw it*


End file.
